The Descendants of Atem
by Toboe LoneWolf
Summary: If it is what they say, Yugi is the descendant, or reincarnation, of the Pharaoh who sealed the Shadow Games. If so, how is it that the chosen bearer of the puzzle would be born in Japan, far away from Egypt? Oneshot


Summary: If it is what they say, Yugi is the descendant, or reincarnation, of the Pharaoh who sealed the Shadow Games. If so, how is it that the chosen bearer of the puzzle would be born in Japan, far away from Egypt? One-shot.

Right. A lot of fics out there have Yugi being the descendant/reincarnation of the Pharaoh, now known as Yami, formerly named Atem. The thing is, why the heck is the descendant of Atem in _Japan_, for Pete's sake! Or why did Atem "chose" to be "reborn" in Japan? Egypt and Japan have no apparent connections whatsoever. Thus the birth of this fic.

This is just a fun little thingy showing how/why Yugi in Japan is the holder of the Puzzle and not some guy in the Middle East. I made a few connections here and there, and tied in a whole lotta references and other things, (and in so doing have probably seriously messed up timelines and bloodlines) but hey! Atem was this mysterious king, so why not pull 'em in? Kudos to those who can figure out all the references.

Disclaimer: Toboe LoneWolf does not own YGO or any of the characters or historical figures (Oo) mentioned. LoneWolf has chosen certain characters/figures for their "famousity" and closeness to Atem's character. This fic is not meant to offend anyone or to impose conceptions that one historical figure/character is better than any other.

So anyway. The lineage of Pharaoh Atem, the Shadow King.

* * *

****

The Descendants of Atem

Three thousand years ago, during the time of the 18th dynasty and Egypt's golden age, a young king rose and fell. Through his short life and death, dangerous practices were sealed away and his people survived the renegade rebellion. His name was blotted out, his relatives killed, and thus it was believed that there were no surviving descendants of Pharaoh Atem, King of Games.

However, Atem's royal lineage did not die out. In the early years of his reign, a son was born to him by his first wife. Because of visions that came to him from the powers of the Puzzle and the advice of Priestess Isis, holder of the Necklace, the young baby was taken into hiding and given to a surrogate mother.

His name was Aker, after the ancient earth god representing the horizon. The oracles said that he would be the crossroad of a heritage, the living representation of the lions of Yesterday and Tomorrow.

Aker lived a normal life, as normal as one could be with violet eyes, spiking hair, and an affinity for breaking rules. He learned of his true father at the young age of fifteen during the reign of Pharaoh Seto. After this secret was revealed to him, he followed the footsteps of his father and joined the army. During his marches protecting the borders of Egypt, he felt the song of the wanderer. He obeyed the call, and after his duty was served, he became a nomad traveling the desert.

In time he fell in love with the young daughter of a family who lived in peace with the harsh desert. His wandering feet settled and he became a farmer like the one who had raised him. His royal heritage, though he kept it secret, showed itself through his air. He held himself slightly above, though he knew it not. The small tribe that he lived with came to view him as their leader, and when the eldest chief died, all agreed that he should take his place.

Aker, with his wife, began a family. He would have two sons, and one beloved daughter. He named them Khons and Imhotep, and his daughter Nekhbet.

Khons inherited his grandfather's ability to lead. Though this was also given to Aker, it was shone even brighter in Khons, the eldest. Though Aker was the head of the tribe, it was Khons that the younger generation turned to. It was fitting that Aker's eldest received the birthright of leadership, like the rulers of old.

Nekhbet inherited her grandfather's compassion. The middle child became the peacemaker of the tribe, soothing the inevitable disputes between brothers. She was the one who nursed the sick of the tribe, eventually becoming the healer; giving so much of herself, so like the grandfather she never knew.

Imhotep, the youngest, inherited his grandfather's intelligence. He was the one who played in the sand long after all others, creating strategies for old games until not even his father could surpass him. Games held their same lure on Imhotep as did on his grandfather's, and strategy was Imhotep's one skill that surpassed Khon's ability to lead.

Aker's two sons also followed the path of the wanderer, and left the tribe to explore the world as their father did. Impotep traveled to the east, and Khons traveled to the north. Aker's daughter, Nekhbet, would remain in the sands of the desert and the home of her fathers.

Through these three ran the blood of Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt. And through these three the blood of kings would mingle with the blood of Egypt.

Khons, the eldest, traveled northward and discovered the delight – or bane – of snow. In time though, he came to love the vast lands of green forests, ice-cold streams, and the fluffy soft snow that covered everything with an almost mystical beauty.

He too, found a beautiful wife to love, one that loved the land of ice as much as he did. Her hair was the color of the morning sun, her eyes of blue glacial ice, and her laugh the twinkling of little icicles.

Through them the people of what would be known as Europe mingled with the one who had come from the desert. Khon's blood, and thus his fathers', flowed into Europe.

His blood flowed through King Charlemagne's veins, who was king and emperor of all western and central Europe, and the first great king of Europe.

Among the great emperors of Europe, Napoleon the First had the vestiges of Egyptian blood. (He too, apparently inherited his ancestor's diminutive stature.) He would become the Great Conqueror, and one day return to the sands of Egypt and begin to reveal her secrets to the western world.

And there would come a time when a king on an island would rise up and lead his people. His lineage had the blood of Egypt, and his name would be forever known as _Arthurus, rex quondam rexque futurus_: Arthur, the once and future king.

Nekhbet stayed in the lands of the desert, and her children would also become part of the lineage of kings.

Some of her children would return back to Egypt and mingle with the Greek conquerors who had taken over. And the famous Greek figures of the past would have Egyptian blood. Pericles, ruler of Athens, though his city would fall to an age-old enemy that once plagued Egypt. Hippocrates, father of medicine, who would begin the fulfillment of his ancestor's prophecy as healer of mankind.

And it would be through Nekhbet's line that the King of Kings would be born. For one of her great grandchildren would be called Ruth. Ruth, the Moabite, who would become wife of Boaz, father of Obed, father of Jesse, who was the father of David, King of Israel.

And it would be through David's line that Immanuel, King of Kings, would be born. Born and sacrificed, like his ancestor, to save his people.

The third son of Aker traveled further east, far away from his homeland, and would never return to his birthplace. Of all of his descendents, only three would return to Egypt: one unnamed, one only a bearer, and the last the greatest.

Imhotep's descendents spread across the great continent of Asia, and in their small way helped shaped the land and time of their place.

One of Imhotep's descendents would be named Shinta, though his name would be more infamously known as Hitokiri Battousai. He would have his hand in the shaping of the land he lived in, changing it from a land of war to perhaps, a land of peace.

Another, the great miko, who would deal with demons and half-demons, die and be reborn again, until a power as great as the Sennen items would be restored and destroyed.

And another, the gambler, who played and won any game he faced until he came across the games his ancestor sealed away. To him, Solomon Motou, was given a puzzle that none had solved. A puzzle of darkness and souls, of a game that still had to be played…

And it would be Solomon's grandson that would solve this ancient Puzzle, and finish the game that his ancestor began.

To him he was called Yugi Motou.

King of Games.


End file.
